1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a feed control apparatus for use for example in a copier having plural bins for receiving copy sheets.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There is already known a copier equipped with so-called sorter for classified storage of copy sheets. The sorter functions, in case of multiple copies from a same original, of storing one copy in each of plural storage bins.
In such conventional copier, in case the number of copies exceeds that of the storage bins, the overflowing copies are ejected onto a separate tray or stored into the last storage bin. In such case manual sorting is required for those copies ejected onto the tray or stored in the last storage bin, and the advantage resulting from the use of sorter is significantly reduced.
Also simple distribution of the copies to the last storage bin in such conventional copier may eventually result in copy distribution into the bins which are not usable because of copy sheets remaining in such being for some reason.